


I'm Sorry

by WriteReal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Swearing, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: Felicity makes a unilateral decision without asking for Oliver's input, and he does not take it well. Short drabble. Season Six AU.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A really short scene that popped into my head.   
> I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

He was furious. Absolutely fucking furious, and it scared him because Felicity was the one he so angry with. She had betrayed him, going behind his back to reach out to Curtis. Curtis, who had attacked them for defending themselves from Dinah and Rene. Curtis who had broken Felicity’s trust and spit on her friendship. Still, she had gone to him without telling Oliver, without even giving him a chance to object. She had been clear that she hadn’t told him because she didn’t want to argue with him about it. Her mind was made up to offer Curtis an olive branch, and she wasn’t about to be deterred.

It stung that she had cut him out. He was her husband. They were raising a son together. This was not communicating, respecting each other’s needs. It was rare for her, but she had been selfish, and that she had done it for him – for her ex-friend and teammate – made it worse. 

He honed the arrowhead to a fine, sharp tip, and held it up to the light, deciding if it was right. He needed to get his supply of arrows back up. There was no knowing when or who would attack. He couldn’t be caught literally empty-handed.

“I’m sorry,” a familiar voice said behind him. He jumped and spun around. He had not heard her come in, something few people could manage. She was dressed in an old sweatshirt, jeans, and Vans. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her eyes were red behind her glasses. She’d been crying.

He stiffened as she walked toward him. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation. He was still too angry, too likely to say horrible things.

She stopped in front of him, tipping her head up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t want you to say anything. You shouldn’t have to. I know you’re angry, and hurt, and you have every right to be.” She took a deep breath and put her hand on his bare arm, just under the sleeve ending.

“I was stupid…and selfish. I don’t even know why I was so determined to reach out to Curtis, or why I was so afraid to tell you about it. I just, I just didn’t feel up to the argument, and I knew you would have a valid point about why I shouldn’t trust him. Why I shouldn’t reach out. He betrayed all of us. He said awful things. But he was my friend, and I know he’s hurting. I feel responsible because I’m the one who really brought him into the team, and it cost him Paul. It ended his marriage.”

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head at him. “I know what you’re going to say; that he’s an adult and he knew what he was getting himself into. But, Oliver, he really didn’t. None of, not even you, knew the toll saving the city would take on us; how it would irrevocably change our lives. So, I decided to forgive him, and reach out.”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up into his. Tears glistened in hers. “Not telling you, not giving you a chance to express your opinion was wrong of me. You’re my husband, the love of my life, and you deserve more respect than that. I—“

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her urgently, his anger gone. She understood so much. She knew him so well. She was full of regret and hurting and he couldn’t bear to see it. She opened her mouth to his, and he deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in her curls.

He broke the kiss. “Apology accepted. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for coming to me, and fixing this between us.”

“I love you so much,” she whispered hoarsely. “I am so sorry I hurt you.”

He kissed her into silence again, his thumbs rubbing the sides of her face. His Felicity. His life. His partner.

“It’s over,” he murmured against her lips. “I love you. Consider it a lesson learned for both of us.”


End file.
